The Heart of the Matter
by Low-BB
Summary: Une fiction pré-spoiler après la fin de la saison 5, tournant autour du retour de Booth et Brennan. Traduction de la fic "The Heart of the Matter" de Kizabeth ! Venez lire !
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! J'ai décidé de me lancer avec la traduction de la fic « The Heart of the Matter » de Kizabeth écrite en en octobre 2010 après la fin de la saison 5 ! Je publierais tout les deux jours à**** peu près. Ca va nous permettre de patienter jusqu'au 3 novembre. Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1 ... «Plus tard»

Cela faisait 364 jours depuis qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Demain. Elle pensait.

Tu va le voir demain, et tout sera comme il ya un an, la seule chose qui sera différent, c'est que maintenant, tu sais que tu appartiens à lui.

"Brennan?"

Elle s'était encore une fois endormie à son bureau.

"Brennan, il est huit heures passée. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi!"

Angela était arrivée dans le bureau de Brennan et s'y était introduit. Après son retour aux Etats-Unis, tous ce que Brennan voulait faire, avant de voir Booth, c'était de se jeter dans son travail, et de se concentrer sur une autre passion que la sienne.

"Chérie, il sera de retour quand il sera de retour. Tu ne peux pas changer cela. Mais tu devrais prendre soin de toi, et tu ne peut pas faire cela en restant au labo."

Pour toute réponse, Brennan lui a donna un regard désapprobateur.

«Bren, ton avion a atterri à six heures ce matin. Tu n'as pas mangé, tu n'es pas rentré chez toi, te changé, ou prendre une douche ..."

Brennan lui coupa la parole à ce moment là "j'ai pris une douche dans la douche de décontamination."

Angela regarda en arrière de Brennan, secouant la tête. «N'as-tu pas regardé la date de demain?"

«Ce n'est pas une date, Ange, c'est une rencontre."

«C'est un rassemblement préétabli par deux partenaires qui s'aiment secrètement et qu'ils ne veulent pas se l'avouer. Bren, si ce n'est pas une date, alors je ne sais pas ce que c'est!"

Angela s'assit sur le canapé, et Brennan s'écroula à côté d'elle.

"Il a probablement rencontré quelqu'un là-bas. Ils sont probablement follement amoureux, engagé ou même mariés maintenant!"

Angela regarda avec désapprobation Brennan, montrant son mécontentement pour son commentaire.

"Alors que faire si il ne l'est pas? Au moment où il te verra, il oubliera cette nana et finira directement dans tes bras. Vous vous embrasserez passionnément, comme de la façon dont vous avez toujours rêvé. Tout sera parfait. Et puis vous vous marierez et vous aurez plein d'enfants …

«Tu sais que je ne crois pas au mariage, Angela!"

"Pas même à Booth? Si j'étais toi, je ferais tout en mon pouvoir pour l'empêcher de regarder éventuellement toute autre femme d'une manière légèrement sexuelle!"

"Mais je ne suis pas toi. Je suis moi, le Dr Temperance Brennan du Jeffersonian."

«Non, chérie, tu es le docteur Tempérance Brennan, l'amour de la vie de Booth!"

La nuit a été agitée pour Brennan. Tous ses rêves se sont terminés avec elle et Booth enfin heureux, ou son être complètement dévasté par Booth. Dans son estomac, elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas bien, mais elle pensait que c'était juste parce qu'ils avaient été séparés pendant si longtemps. Cette pensée la rassura, et dès que le jour se leva, Brennan savait que la journée allait être parfaite.

Booth était rentré en moins de 10, et ils étaient tous réunis à 18 heures, peu de temps avant que le soleil ne se couche.

Angela avait proposé à Brennan de l'aider à se préparer, mais elle a refusé gracieusement, en indiquant clairement: «Je suis une adulte, je peux m'occuper de moi!" Brennan a passé la majeure partie de la journée à s'agiter pour savoir ce qu'elle allait porter, changeant ses habits plusieurs fois avant de craquer sur une belle, sensible, tenue décontractée et sur des talons.

Brennan était assise devant le kiosque à café, serrant son gobelet, attendant avec anxiété l'arrivée de Booth. Il va apparaître bientôt, et se précipité vers moi. Il est simplement en retard ... ça y est, il est en retard. Il était 6h15 déjà, et Booth n'est toujours pas là. Il commençait à faire froid, et comme elle commençait à greloter, elle essaya de s'imaginer le scénario de leur retrouvaille dans sa tête.

»Booth, il ya quelque chose que je dois vous dire. J'ai su au moment où j'ai posé le pied dans cet avion pour aller en Indonésie que j'avais fait le mauvais choix. Je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser partir, je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser me laisser partir. Nous appartenons ensemble et je le sais maintenant. Je m'occupe de vous, Booth, d'une façon que je ne mettais jamais rendu compte auparavant. Ce n'est pas l'amour, pas encore, mais je sais qu'un jour, sa sera de l'amour. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie Booth. J'ai besoin de toi pour me rattraper quand je tombe, comme tu me l'avais promis. " Le silence serait s'ensuivre, suivie par Booth la tirant pour un tendre baiser. " Je t'aime, Bones. Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber ... jamais ».

Brennan était tellement perdu dans son fantasme qu'elle n'a pas réalisé le temps qui s'était écoulé. Il était presque sept heures, et le soleil était parti depuis longtemps. Le cœur de Brennan se sérrat quand elle réalisa Booth n'était pas venue à leur rendez vous. Il avait rompu sa promesse.

Brennan chercha dans son sac son téléphone. Elle chercha à travers les numéros, et décida prudemment lequel appeler.

«Peux tu venir me chercher, Angela. Je suis à la Reflecting Pool. S'il te plaît dépêche-toi!" Ses derniers mots étaient presque un murmure comme le désespoir d'être laissé seul. Elle s'effondra dans une crise de larmes sur le banc.

Quand Angela vu Brennan recroquevillé sur le banc de parc, elle ne posa aucune question.

"Viens ma chérie, je vais t'aider à rentrer à la maison", a déclaré Angela avant de l'aider à se lever et de l'avoir raccompagnée chez elle.

**Alors, une première impression ? Je continu****e, je m'arrête ? Reviewez please ! Donnez moi vos avis et à plus tard !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou ! Merci beaucoup à marine, angelerose, lil01, fandebones, LovedeBones, Adle, Avrildemai, T'Pau, louloute et Arroganz ! Vos reviews m'ont fait bien plaisir ! Je n'ai pas le temps de faire cas par cas ! Je me rattraperais la prochaine fois promis !Donc c'est parti pour le deuxième chapitre !**

Chapitre 2 ... «Dévastation»

" Allonge-toi juste sur le canapé, Brennan", a déclaré Angela en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement.

Angela se précipita dans la cuisine et fit bouillir le chaudron.

Elle attrapa deux oreillers du lit de Brennan et les lui remis.

Elle était maintenant recroquevillée sur le canapé.

Elle remit à Brennan une tasse de thé fraîchement infusé, jeta une couverture sur elle, prit un siège, et s'installa en face d'elle.  
>«Je ne vais nulle part, ma chérie. Et chaque fois que tu voudra parler, je serais là."<br>Brennan serra les oreillers, des larmes coulant sur son visage.

Elle ne dit rien. Elle était allongée, se berçant légèrement. 

Angela savait ce qui c'était passé. Pas dans le sens véritable, mais elle en avait une assez bonne idée. Booth ne s'était pas présenté, ou s'il l'avait fait, il avait ce «quelqu'un de spécial » avec lui. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait rien dire, car si elle le faisait, elle ne ferait que contrarier Brennan, et elle se renfermerait encore plus.  
>"Je vais juste à appeler Jack, ma chérie. Je vais dans l'autre pièce."<p>

Brennan hocha la tête, et Angela fit son chemin jusque dans la chambre, et ferma à moitié la porte.

«Elle est presque catatonique, Jack. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça avant. Je vais rester ici avec elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit seule, et je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse quelque chose qu'elle regrettera". Angela l'écouta pendant un moment. «Je t'aime aussi. Juste, quoi que tu fasse, ne dit rien à Booth. N'essaye même pas d'entrer en contact avec lui. Juste, essaye de savoir s'il est effectivement arriver, mais c'est tout."

Brennan avait tout entendu de la conversation d'Angela.

"Tu pense vraiment que son vol a été retardé?" interrogea Brennan.

Angela s'assis sur le canapé en silence, sachant que toute réponse se traduirait par un torrent de larmes sur le visage de Brennan.  
>"Chérie, essaye juste de te reposer", lui dit Angela tout en lui plaçant la couverture dessus<p>

.  
>Ce fut une longue nuit à l'appartement de Brennan.<p>

Angela n'avait pas sommeil, et Brennan, quand elle dormait, se réveillait toujours dans des excès de hurlements.

Angela décida que la meilleure chose à faire était de confronter Booth, mais elle savait que si elle en parlait à Brennan, celle-ci ne serait pas d'accord

« S'il avait quelque chose à dire sur le sujet, il devrait le dire à moi, et pas à toi ». Ce serait l'argument de Brennan, suivie par une raison anthropologique sur l'agissement d'Angela. 

Angela apporta son autre tasse de thé chaud.

"Je pense que j'aimerais retourner au travail," expliqua Brennan.  
>"Est-tu sûr, ma chérie? Le travail n'est peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire pour toi en ce moment."<br>"Si je reste ici, je vais penser à Booth. Si je vais travailler, je vais être distraite pendant des heures, et peut-être qu'alors, je serai prête à parler."

Après réflexion, Angela approuva. Elle aida Brennan à se préparer et elles partirent en direction de l'Institut.

.  
>Le laboratoire était vide. Il y avait seulement les agents de sécurité, mais à part ça, personne d'autre n'étaient arrivés au travail.<p>

Brennan débloqua son bureau. La première étape franchie, elle s'arrêta. Sentiments et pensées assombrirent sa tête. Les souvenirs des moments partagés avec Booth lui remplirent son esprit. «Je ne vous laisserais jamais tomber ... »

Ses mots se jouaient dans sa tête, et Brennan s'effondra sous le poids de toutes ces promesses non tenues.  
>Angela se précipita dans le bureau de Brennan à temps pour l'attraper.<p>

«Il m'a menti! » C'était tout ce que Brennan pouvait dire. Elle enfoui sa tête en profondeur dans ses mains, pour cacher les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues. Angela sortie alors du bureau et appela Hodgins.  
>»A t-il atteri en toute sécurité ?" «Elle a besoin de savoir ce qu'il fait Jack ! Elle est en train de s'effondrer sans lui !<p>

»  
>Brennan entendu de nouveau la conversation, et quand Angela revint dans son bureau, elle déclara: «Tu n'es pas douée pour chuchoter. »<br>Angela s''asit sur le canapé à côté de Brennan et lui prit la main.  
>«Il viendra pour toi ... Il ... » Angela ne put se résoudre à finir sa phrase.<p>

Après un certain moment, Brennan demanda à rester seule, Angela l'embrassa sur le front et sorti gracieusement.

Brennan se plongea dans son travail. Elle a sorti une autre boîte d'os et commença à les poser sur le banc d'acier froid. Elle continua cela pendant des heures, elle finit l'identification des trois soldats de différentes guerres, ainsi que leurs proches disparus, impliqués dans des affaires sordides.

Brennan était épuisée, mais ne voulant pas penser à Booth, elle se força à travailler.

Elle fit descendre une autre boite lorsqu'elle entendit derrière elle :

"Bones!" 

**Rappelez-vous, je ne suis que la traduitrice ! Allez, reviewez please, donnez moi vos avis ! La suite demain ou après demain !**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer (que j'avais oublié) : rien ne m'appartient, ni Bones (exclusivité de la FOX), et ni la Fiction (exclusivité de Kizabeth) ! Je ne touche rien avec la publication de cette fiction !_

**Coucou ! Désolée du retard ! Une semaine, honte à moi ! Mais j'étais partie à la recherche d'une correctrice ! D'ailleurs je l'a remercie !**

**Merci à fandebones, Arroganz, mia048, Soleluna, angelerose, lili01, LovedeBones et psychogirl25 ! 18 reviews ! Woh, merci !**

**Fandebones : Toujours la première à reviewer ! Merci !**

**Arroganz : Oui tu suppose bien ! Merci !**

**Mia048 : J'ai appliqué ton conseil ! Je n'y avais pas pensé ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Solealuna : Tu es toute pardonnée ! Merci !**

**Angelerose : Merci ! Oui il y en a une bonne (ou pas) ! J'en dis pas plus !**

**Lili01 : Merci ! On en rêve toutes )**

**LovedeBones : Merci, ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! La voilà la suite !**

**Psychogirl25 : Merci de tes rappels et de ta relecture !**

**Bon, ce n'est pas le tout ! Le chapitre 3, le voilà !**

Chapitre 3 ... «Quand tout s'effondre»

« Bones ! »

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. « Si je me retourne, sera-t-il encore là? »  
>Elle se retourna aussi vite qu'elle le put, au cas où elle aurait rêvé. Debout, en face d'elle, se tenait Booth, soigneusement vêtu d'un costume, comme s'il était prêt à travailler, comme si rien ne s'était passé ou n'avait changé.<br>Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ses sentiments. _Je__devrais être en colère contre lui, mais je... Pourquoi ne suis-je pas en colère contre lui ?_ Elle aurait voulu se jeter sur lui, mais elle se tenait devant lui, juste ... confuse.

"Bones ?... Dites quelque chose, Bones."

Encore une fois, elle resta là, abasourdie.  
>«Je suis désolé...Je... C'est juste que... Quelque chose est arrivée, Bones. Je suis désolé."<p>

Brennan retenait ses larmes, elle se retourna et se retrouva en face de l'os sur la table. Booth s'approcha prudemment d'elle, et posa une main sur son épaule.

Elle protesta, en tirant son épaule de son étreinte.

"Êtes-vous fâchée contre moi?"

Brennan se concentra sur l'os qu'elle tenait et alors qu'elle prit l'un deux, une larme coula sur son visage. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Angela se précipita vers elle tout en jetant un regard méprisant à Booth.

"Tu vas bien, ma chérie ?" demanda-t-elle, en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Brennan pour bien faire comprendre à Booth qu'il avait merdé.  
>"Je vais bien, Ange. Peux-tu nous laisser une minute s'il te plaît?" Angela quitta rapidement la pièce. Elle savait que Brennan avait besoin d'explications et elle ne put que les laisser.<br>''Qu'avez-vous à dire, Booth?"  
>Booth trouva le courage et regarda Brennan droit dans les yeux. Ce qu'il avait à dire n'était pas facile.<p>

''J'ai tenu ma promesse, Bones. J'ai été prudent en l'Afghanistan, je n'ai pas joué au héros comme vous me l'aviez fait promettre... mais j'ai aussi fait autre chose J'ai dit que je ..."

Brennan savait désormais ce qui allait arriver.

''Son nom est Jennifer, Bones. C'est une journaliste de New York. Je... ''  
>Brennan vu les lèvres de Booth bouger, elle entendit les paroles, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter.<p>

_Je__dois bouger..._ Les mots se jouaient dans son esprit, encore et encore.

''Je suis désolé, Bones. Je voulais vous le dire plus tôt, mais je ne savais pas comment" dit-il, le désespoir se lisait sur son visage.

Brennan se tenait là, choquée, incapable de respirer, incapable de bouger.

Elle serra ses mains à en faire mal. La douleur dans son cœur était écrasante, elle essayait, de toutes ses forces, de ne pas la montrer. Elle tenue sa tête, essayant de faire disparaître la douleur.

''Pas maintenant Booth, s'il vous plaît. ''

''Je veux que vous la rencontriez, Bones. Jennifer ! '' Appela-t-il

Dès que Jennifer entra dans la pièce, la douleur dans le cœur et la tête de Brennan s'accentua, et sans avertissement, Brennan s'effondra sur le sol, tirant la table, et les ossements avec, dans sa chute.  
>Booth se précipita vers elle, suivi rapidement par Angela.<p>

''Vous ! Tenez-vous loin d'elle ! '' Cria-t-elle pendant qu'elle levait la tête de Brennan pour la placer sur ses genoux. Hodgins et Cam, qui travaillaient, se précipitèrent vers Booth et le tinrent à l'écart de Brennan.

Brennan revînt à elle une demi-heure plus tard. Angela l'embrassa étroitement.

"Je suis tellement désolée, Brennan. Je voulais te le dire, mais c'était à lui de te l'annoncer"  
>''Où est-il?" demanda Brennan, maintenant assise.<p>

« Ce n'est pas important. La seule chose qui importe, c'est que tu ailles bien. »  
>Brennan regarda autour d'elle, essayant d'apercevoir Booth. Elle voulait lui dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Soudain, la douleur commença à émerger de nouveau et Brennan colla ses jambes à sa poitrine. Elle glissa dans l'inconscience, alors qu'elle essaya d'arrêter les larmes de couler.<p>

''Angela'' appela Cam.  
>Angela posa Brennan sur le canapé et entra dans la partie principale du laboratoire.<p>

"Il veut la voir, Angela. Que faisons-nous?"

Angela fit semblant de retrousser ses manches, même si elle portait un t-shirt.

''Je sais ce que je vais faire ..." dit-elle tout en marchant vers Booth.

''Vous, fils de pute, Booth!" s'écria Angela en le giflant sur la joue.

''Vous la laisser là, toute seule, avec un faux espoir, ensuite vous vous montrer, lui révéler la vérité et pour aggraver les choses, vous apportez votre amie avec vous!"

Booth fit un pas en arrière, sachant qu'il n'allait pas sortir de cette situation facilement.

''Avez-vous idée de ce qu'elle a traversé la nuit dernière ? Y avez-vous pensez? Je l'ai trouvé couchée sur un banc du parc, recroquevillée, en pleurs. Je me suis assise avec elle toute la nuit, en regardant les larmes couler sur ses joues, inondant son oreiller. Je l'ai prise quand elle est tombée ce matin, lorsqu'elle est montée dans son bureau ! La seule chose qu'elle m'a dit lorsque je l'ai attrapé, fut ''il m'a menti!"  
>Angela prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer. "Je ne pense pas qu'il y a quelque chose qui aurait pu la blesser encore plus. Et ce n'est pas à moi de vous dire pourquoi tout cela est arrivé. Alors vous feriez mieux de réfléchir à une solution de réparer les choses entre vous deux, avant que je la perdre définitivement !"<br>Angela le gifla de nouveau. Elle l'entraîna dans son bureau.

''Vous savez que je pense que vous finirez tout les deux ensemble, donc n'étalez pas une seconde de plus votre amie afghane autour de ce laboratoire Booth, ou la prochaine fois, vous ne serez pas aussi chanceux, et vous ne vous en tirerez pas qu'avec une gifle!"

Elle lui lança un regard noir. "Maintenant, foutez le camp de ce labo, Booth!" cria Angela en le jetant en dehors de son bureau.

Booth était là au milieu du laboratoire, tout le monde le regardant.

_Qu'ai-je__fait ?_Il se le demandait, en réalisant ce qu'était devenu son partenariat avec Brennan. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, en se disant, que finalement, il avait bien mérité cette claque.

Booth fit rapidement son chemin hors du laboratoire et se dirigeait tout droit vers sa voiture.

"Seeley!"

Booth se retourna, s'attendant à voir Cam, ou même les fouines, mais c'était tout simplement Jennifer qui était sur ses talons.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien?"

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Est-ce que la grande affection qu'il portait pour Jennifer signifiait plus que son partenariat avec Brennan?

Jennifer l'embrassa étroitement et Booth hésita pendant un certain temps, avant de lever les bras pour caresser son dos.

"Je vais bien, Jennifer," dit-il doucement.

"Mais cette femme, elle t'a giflé, tu es sur que tout va bien ? ''

''Jenny, je l'ai mérité, même beaucoup. Je te l'ai dit, lorsque nous avons commencé à sortir, la façon compliquée qu'était ma relation avec Brennan...»

Jennifer atteint les lèvres de Booth et l'embrassa, mais il ne retourna pas le baiser. Quand elle s'éloigna, Jennifer sembla confuse.  
>''Je dois faire le point, Jenny. Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec moi-même, sachant que je serais mal avec Bones..." et il s'éloigna.<p>

**Une impression ? Reviewez please ! Cela remonte le moral ! En espérant que ce chapitre ait été à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Le chapitre 4 devrait arriver en fin de semaine ! Et n'oubliez pas, J-16 avant la saison 7 ! Bisous !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ! ****Merci ****à ****tous ****pour ****vos ****gentils ****reviews !****Cela ****m****'****a ****fait ****plaisir ! ****Merci ****à ****psychogirl25, ****Solealuna, ****fandebones, ****LovedeBones, ****Arroganz, ****lili01, ****ficandbones, ****et ****angelerose. ****27 ****reviews ****pour ****3 ****chapitres, ****merci ****beaucoup, ****Je ****vous ****adore !**

**Psychogirl25 :****Ahah, ****je ****te ****tiendrais ****compagnie !****Et ****bien ****je****sui s****contente ****que ****sa ****te ****plaise ! ****Merci ****pour ****ta ****correction !**

**Solealuna : Merci !**

**Fandebones : Merci pour ta review, pour te répondre, il y a 11 chapitres, reste plus que 7 ! Je ne sais pas encore quand est ce qu'elle va se finir ! je pense bien à toi et pour te remonter le moral, ce chapitre est pour toi !**

**LovedeBones : Comme sa on est deux ! Merci !**

**Arroganz : Tu m'as bien fait rire ! Merci beaucoup ! Oui c'est vrai que ca devient de plus en plus difficile d'attendre !**

**Lili01 : Merci !**

**Ficandbones : Merci ! La voilà la suite !**

**Angelerose : Merci à toi !**

_**BONNE LECTURE !**_

Chapitre 4 ... «Rédemption»

Booth faisait les cent pas devant l'appartement de Brennan. Il essayait de trouver le courage de frapper à sa porte.

_Que __dois-je __lui __dire__?_ «Désolé, d'avoir fait ce que j'ai dit ? Désolé d'être parti...» Il y avait ces trois mots encore. Dès qu'il les a transmis à son cerveau, Booth sut que c'était là que tout avait mal tourné. Il continua, encore incertain de ce qu'il devait faire.

Brennan, qui était dans son appartement, pouvait entendre Booth tourner autour de sa porte. Elle l'entendit même murmurer certaines choses, comme «Pourquoi ai-je dit cela ? » Brennan s'appuya contre la porte et écouta plus attentivement. Son cœur voulait qu'elle tourne la clé, ouvre la porte et se jette sur Booth, mais son cerveau lui disait que c'était totalement illogique.

Elle regardait par le trou et vit Booth lever la main pour frapper à la porte. Elle laissa échapper un murmure « Allez, fais-le ». La seconde suivante, la main de Booth frappa tout doucement à la porte.

Brennan se décomposa. Il lui suffisait de rester calme... « Tu travailles bien en ce moment, et Angela n'est pas là pour m'aider... » Sa main tourna lentement la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

Booth laissa sortir un sincère « Salut ». Brennan lui fit signe d'entrer, et dès qu'elle eut fermée la porte, elle se tourna vers Booth. Elle se sentait engourdi. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, des yeux qui étaient pleins de remords.

« Je suis désolé, Bones. Je n'ai pas ... Je ne savais pas. »

Brennan le regarda, un peu confuse par son dernier commentaire.

_Avait-il __vu __Angie, __et __lui __avait-elle __dit __combien __je __me __sentais __mal?_

Cette pensée l'a fit frissonner, et elle prit rapidement place sur le canapé avant de s'effondrer à nouveau.

« Vous ... ne saviez pas quoi? »

Booth ne pouvait se résoudre à la regarder en face, il baissa les yeux, et détourna légèrement le visage.

«Je ne savais pas pourquoi vous avez réagi comme vous l'avez fait. »

Brennan laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement rapide, et Booth réalisa qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus à l'histoire. Mais au lieu de dire quelque chose, il resta assis, là, en le silence.  
>Enfin, Brennan brisa le silence. « Pourquoi ne pas vous être montrer la nuit dernière, comme nous l'avions prévu ? »<p>

Booth pensa un instant à la veille. Son avion était arrivé à temps, et il était descendu avec Jennifer. Elle savait pour sa rencontre avec Brennan, et elle avait insisté qu'elle n'y aille pas avec lui, pour l'amour de son partenariat avec elle. Puis ce fut un peu flou.

« Je... Je ne sais pas. Je voulais y aller, en fait, j'avais prévu d'y aller. »

« Avec Jennifer ? » Ces mots percèrent le cœur de Booth, et maintenant il savait avec certitude que Brennan était jalouse, ou tout au moins, n'aimait pas Jennifer.

«Non, ce n'était pas ça. Bo ... Brennan, vous devez comprendre, je lui ai dit presque tout sur nous. Je ne voulais pas de secrets, car la façon dont on s'est tous les deux quittés était encore inachevée et complètement compliquée... »

Brennan le coupa.

« Sait-elle que je voulais que vous soyez le père de mon enfant ? Ou que vous vouliez parier sur nous? »

« J'ai dit presque tout ... Bones » Il a hésité à raconter pour les fouines, comme ci ce fut quelque chose de spécial, juste entre partenaires. « Je...» Booth tenait les mains de Brennan dans les siennes.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu vous blesser, et si j'avais su comment vous réagiriez à tout cela, je n'aurais jamais... » Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le dire.

«Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne vous ai pas répondu à la Reflecting Pool ... Je suppose que, après ne s'être pas vu pendant si longtemps... J'ai juste… »

« C'est bon, Booth. Je comprends», déclara Brennan, un sourire se formant pour la première fois en deux jours sur son visage.

Ils se sont assis, là, silencieusement pendant un moment, Booth resta, tout en tenant la main de Brennan. Elle avait oublié à quel point la sensation de son toucher pouvait être agréable. Avant même qu'elle est réalisée, Brennan se rapprocha de Booth, et maintenant sa tête reposait sur son épaule. Il ne broncha pas. Il était parfait, juste où il voulait que Brennan soit, sauf qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas la réalité, c'était juste un moment entre «partenaires».

Encore une fois, ce fut Brennan qui rompit le silence. Elle s'assit et regarda Booth.

«Comment l'avez-vous rencontré? »

Elle fit mine d'avoir un visage courageux, sachant que le moins qu'elle pouvait faire était d'essayer d'être solidaire. Il était, après tout, celui qui a dit qu'il avait besoin de temps et d'espace. C'est pourquoi elle l'avait laissé, c'est pourquoi elle était allée à Maluku. Non pas pour une étude anthropologique étonnante, mais pour l'effacer de son esprit, pour l'aider à mettre sa vie entre parenthèses pour qu'elle puisse comprendre ce qu'elle voulait vraiment.

Booth réfléchi longuement à la manière de répondre à la questionn, d'une manière qui ne bouleverserait pas Brennan, même s'il savait qu'elle était prête à l'entendre.

«Nous nous sommes rencontrés en Afghanistan. Jennifer était journaliste, et elle a interviewé certaines troupes sur les avantages de se former avec des soldats expérimentés. Elle a interviewé certains de mes hommes, qui lui racontaient des histoires interminables sur moi et mon travail passé en tant que tireur d'élite, et comment ils pensaient que j'étais un dieu par rapport aux autres soldats. Jennifer m'a finalement interrogé, même si elle n'était pas censée le faire, mais elle se sentait comme si elle avait besoin de savoir la vérité. J'ai répondu à toutes ses questions, dont la plupart étaient centrées sur mon travail avec vous. Elle avait hâte de vous rencontrer, Bones. Comme je l'ai dit, je lui ai dit presque tout. »

Brennan grimaça en pensant à la question suivante.

«Que ne lui avez-vous pas dit? »

Encore une fois, Booth réfléchi longuement à ce qu'il laisserait sortir.

« La partie sur l'enfant que vous vouliez et que je sois le père. Je ne lui ai pas raconté le rêve que j'ai eu pendant mon coma, et le bonheur que j'avais ressenti. Il y a plein de choses personnelles que je n'ai pas dites, Bones. Il ya des moments que vous et moi avons partagé au cours des années, et qui nous appartiennent, Bones, et personne d'autre a besoin de connaître leur sujet. »

Brennan sourit, sachant que leur partenariat était encore intact.

**Bon, ****et ****bien ****laissez ****vos ****impressions, ****vous ****savez, ****avec ****le ****petit ****bouton ****bleu****...**

**YEAH ****YEAH ****YEAH ! ****Plus ****que ****10 ****jours ****avant ****la ****saison****7 ! ****Je ****sais ****encore ****longtemps, ****mais ****qu****'****est ****ce ****que ****j****'****aime ****faire ****le ****décompte****...****Au ****faite, ****allez ****faire ****un ****tour ****sur ****mon ****blog (vous le trouverez sur mon profil - Homepage) ****! ****Dites ****moi ****ce ****que ****vous ****en ****pensez ... ****Bisous !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut ****à ****tous ! ****Non ****non ****je ****ne ****vous ****ai ****pas ****oublié ****mais ****j****'****ai ****été ****beaucoup ****prise ****ces ****derniers ****temps, ****c****'****est ****les ****vacances, ****donc ****je ****revois ****des ****ami(e)s, ****de ****la ****famille ****et ****tout... Je voulais poster en début d'après midi, mais du coup, je suis allée voir le match de foot des mecs de mon village (les jeunes bien sûr !). Donc je suis désolée de vous annoncer que vous êtes passés après les beaux garçons ! Mais qui ne me comprend pas ? ;)**

**Mais ****voici ****le ****chapitre ****5 ****tout ****frais ****payé ! ****33 ****reviews ! ****Merci !**

**Merci ****à ****fandebones, ****angelerose, ****psychogirl25, ****Solealuna, ****T****'****Pau ****et ****LovedeBones ! ****Snif, ****j****'****ai ****perdu ****Arroganz, ****lili01 ****et ****ficandbones ! ****Qu****'****est ****ce ****qui ****ce ****passe ? ****ça ****ne ****vous ****plait ****plus ? ****Faites ****moi ****un ****petit ****signe !**

**Fandebones :****Oui ****c****'****est ****vrai, ****mais ****il ****faut ****demander ****cela ****à ****l****'****auteur, ****je ****ne ****suis ****que ****traductrice ! ****Merci !**

**Angelerose :****C****'****est ****tout ****à ****fais ****sa ! ****Merci !**

**Psychogirl25 :****Oui ****c****'****est ****vrai , ****ça ****me ****fait ****le ****même ****effet ! ****Mais ****apparemment, ****lorsque ****l****'****auteur ****à ****vu ****que ****les ****réalisateurs ****avait ****nommé ****la ****copine ****de ****Boot h****Hannah, ****elle ****a ****hésité ****à ****changer ****Jennifer ****pour ****Hannah, ****mais ****du ****coup, ****elle ****a ****laissé ****comme ****sa ! ****Merci !**

**Solealuna :****Tout ****à ****fais ****d****'****accord ! ****Merci !**

**T****'****Pau :****Tu ****m****'****as ****bien ****fait ****rire ! ****Je ****ne ****suis ****que ****la ****traductrice ! ****Merci !**

**LovedeBones :****Merci ****beaucoup !**

**La voila la suite ! bonne lecture les amies !**

Chapitre 5 ... «Discussions»

Brennan ne retourna au travail que quelques jours plus tard. Heureusement, Angela l'avait laissé être seule, afin qu'elle puisse arranger les choses. Quand Brennan rentra dans le laboratoire mercredi matin, Angela poussa un cri.

« Brennan ! » Cria-t'elle, tout en se précipitant vers Brennan.

Angela, Cam et Hodgins furent tous soulagés de voir que Brennan allait bien. Presque immédiatement, Angela conduit Brennan dans son bureau pour qu'elle lui vende la mèche.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? Quand je vous ai laissé, c'était un gâchis complet. » S'écria Angie.

« Nous avons parlé », Déclara Brennan.

« Au téléphone ? »

« Non, il est venu s'excuser. Je l'ai observé alors qu'il hésitait à frapper à ma porte. Mais quand il l'a finalement fait, je l'ai laissé entrer. »

« Comment t'es tu sentie ? »

Brennan pensa à son état lorsqu'elle a ouvert la porte à Booth.

« Hum ... » Brennan hésita avant de continuer. « Il ya encore quelque chose qui manque, entre Booth et moi. Je veux dire, nous ne sommes pas encore comme nous avions l'habitude d'être, pas encore. »

Angela fut choquée par ce que Brennan lui disait.

« As-tu... lui as-tu dit comment tu te sentais ? »

Brennan était perdue dans ses pensées, avant de finalement répondre en secouant la tête.

« Chérie », Déclara Angela, tenant la main de Brennan. « Il faut qu'il sache... Tu dois lui dire ... »

« Il est heureux, Ange, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il est véritablement heureux, et ce n'est grâce à moi. »

« Et tu es d'accord avec cela ? Je veux dire … qu'il soit avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Pour l'instant », Déclara Brennan, avant de se lever et de sortir.

Angela ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Est-ce que Brennan pouvait vraiment accepter que Booth soit avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

La tension était au rendez-vous ce jour-là. Brennan avait accepté de déjeuner avec Booth et Jennifer au restaurant. Booth avait affirmé catégoriquement que le restaurant était encore «leur endroit», tout en informant Brennan qu'elle ne devait pas être plus inconfortable en mangeant à un endroit différent.

«Vous deux, vous semblez heureux ensemble », Déclara Brennan à la fin du repas.

« Nous le sommes » Répondit Jennifer, serrant le bras droit de Booth.

Le spectacle mit mal à l'aise Brennan, mais quand elle vit Booth faire ce qu'on pourrait appeler un «faux-sourire », elle se sentit beaucoup mieux.

C'était le sourire familier que Booth avait fait de nombreuses fois auparavant, dans des situations inconfortables et plus particulièrement quand il a dû répondre à ses propres rendez-vous.

En sortant du diner, Brennan tira Booth sur le côté.

« Je pense que ... vous deux … vous serez heureux ensemble. »

Booth, qui était toujours excellent pour décryptez les gens, lut dans Brennan, comme dans un livre ouvert. Il sentait sa réserve, comme si elle voulait ajouter quelque chose.

«Merci, Bones » Dit-il, et lui donna une accolade. Puis lui et Jennifer la quittèrent et montèrent dans la voiture de Booth, laissant Brennan avec le sentiment de solitude et de vide, qu'elle connaissait que trop bien.

Brennan revient du déjeuner très triste et pensive. Elle était heureuse pour Booth, vraiment heureuse pour lui. Mais dans la plupart de ses souhaits, c'était elle qui était avec lui, et non Jennifer.

Quand Brennan entra dans le labo, Cam immédiatement su que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Dr Brennan" » Commença-t-elle. « Si vous avez besoin de temps libre pour arranger les choses, je serais heureuse de vous l'accorder. »

Brennan la regarda, une expression vide couvrant son visage.

« J'ai juste pris une année sabbatique, Cam, je ne pense pas que j'ai besoin de prendre plus de temps. »

Les jours suivant furent encore plus délicats. Brennan et Booth commencèrent leur première affaire ensemble depuis leur retour.

À un certain moment, lorsqu'il était sur la scène de crime, le sujet de discussion dériva sur Jennifer.

« Elle pense être transférer à DC », Déclara Booth.

Pour Brennan, pas de nouvelles pourrait être pire que celle-là, et pourtant elle senti un pincement dans la voix de Booth.

«Tout va bien entre vous deux ? » demanda Brennan.

Booth tenta de le cacher, mais Brennan savait voir lorsqu'il mentait.

Comment pouvait-il lui dire qu'il souhaitait… qu'il souhaitait qu'ils finissent ensemble ?

Booth savait qu'il avait mis beaucoup de temps à se rendre compte de ses sentiments pour Brennan, mais il ne put se résoudre à lui avouer ses sentiments, pas ici, pas maintenant.

« Booth, nous sommes partenaires. Vous pouvez me le dire si quelque chose ne va pas ! »

Booth était hésitant. «Pas ici. Je préfère en discuter quand il y aura moins de monde. Pourquoi ne pas nous donner rendez-vous quelque part où nous serons plus tranquilles ? »

Brennan accepta, mais ajouta. «Vous allez vous montrer cette fois, n'est ce pas ? » Elle se moquait, et à ce moment, quand ils se mirent à rire, tout semblait normal entre eux, même si c'était juste pour une seconde.

Ils avaient convenu de se retrouver sur les marches du Lincoln Memorial, un lieu où Booth avait toujours dit la vérité, peu importe si les mots étaient grossiers ou blessants. Brennan sourit lorsqu'elle vit Booth l'attendre. Il faisait nuit, et c'était agréable et privé.

Le silence était assourdissant. Ils s'assirent tous deux et regardèrent vers la Reflecting Pool pendant un certain temps.

« Jennifer sait presque tout sur nous, Bones. »

Il était là. Il lui avait répété cette phrase à elle à plusieurs reprises ces derniers jours, et il l'a dit presque dit à chaque fois qu'ils se sont retrouvés. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant à ce sujet.

« Je sais » Répondit-elle, tout en attendant anxieusement ce qui allait venir après.  
>Encore une fois ils se sont assis en silence, cette fois seulement pendant quelques minutes.<p>

«Je ne lui ai jamais dit se que je ressentais pour vous, et je ne lui dirais probablement jamais. »

Le cœur de Brennan se serra. Etait-ce une bonne chose, ou une mauvaise chose?

Ne l'a t-il pas dit à Jennifer parce qu'il était follement amoureux de Brennan, ou était-ce parce qu'il savait que Jennifer n'aurait jamais laissé passer Brennan si elle savait la vérité ?

Brennan ne put pas s'en empêcher. «Comment vous sentez-vous vis-à-vis de moi? »

Booth se pencha en arrière et soupira.

C'était la seule chose qu'il n'avait jamais dit à Brennan, directement.

Il trébucha sur ses paroles, comme s'il voulait trouver les bons mots.

«Imaginez, Bones, que vous êtes follement amoureuse de moi. »

Brennan hocha la tête.

« Et prétendez que je sois complètement hors d'atteinte, et qu'il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour me séduire ...»

Brennan le coupa. Elle ne put pas s'empêcher.

« Je n'ai pas à ...»

**J'aime quand ça ce coupe comme sa ! Allez, soyez sympas, reviewez ! C'est bon pour le moral ! J'espère retrouvez au prochain chapitre les manquants ! Bon, ne vous inquiétez pas, cette fois l'attente sera moins longue puisque le chapitre 6 est près à être poster, et je suis sûr que vous ne serez pas déçu du 6°, c'est vraiment du B&B à fond ! Bon j'en dis pas plus ! Bonne soirée à tous ! PS : Plus que 4 jouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurs ! Je deviens folle ! **


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou ! Oui oui je suis toujours parmi vous, j'ai juste eu une semaine chargée, avec les devoirs, plus problèmes perso et tout... enfin bref ! Voilà le 6ème chapitre ! Et comme promis, un peu plus de B&B assuré.

Merci à Solealuna, nath16, (le/la mystérieu(se)x inconnu(e)), Avrildemai, angelerose et TempBrennan. J'ai encore perdu des lectrices... snifff !

Où est passer LovedeBones, T'Pau, psychogirl25 (encore merci pour la relecture), ficandbones, lil01 et fandebones (je connais tes raisons, tu es toute pardonner ! reviens vite, tu me manques !) .

BONNE LECTURE !

Chapitre 6 ... 'Passion'

"Je n'ai pas à ...»

Les mots sonnaient encore dans l'esprit de Booth.

"Quoi?" demanda t'il, en concentrant toute son attention sur ce qu'elle dirait prochainement.

"Je n'ai pas à faire semblant, Booth ..."

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle dise quelque chose comme «parce que je sais comment vous vous sentez à mon sujet et comment cela conduit à devenir fou … ».

«Vous voulez dire ...?"

Brennan hocha doucement la tête. Elle rit un peu pour elle-même.

"C'est tellement ridicule ..." commence- t-elle. J'avais tout planifié dans ma tête, pour notre rencontre après notre retour. Et maintenant que j'ai une chance de le dire, je ne sais pas par où commencer."

Booth prit la main de Brennan.

"Il suffit de commencer dès le début», lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Brennan pensa à son discours marmonné la semaine précédente.

"Booth, je dois vous dire ceci, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je savais lorsque j'ai monté ce plan pour aller en Indonésie que j'avais fait le mauvais choix, je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser partir... Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre et je le sais maintenant. »

Elle hésita à continuer, mais Booth la rassura.

« Je me soucie de vous, Booth, d'une manière dont je ne me suis jamais souciée de quiconque auparavant.

Ce n'est pas l'amour, pas encore, mais je sais qu'un jour, ce sera de l'amour. J'ai besoin de vous dans ma vie Booth. J'ai besoin de vous pour me rattraper quand je tombe, comme vous me l'avez promis. "

Booth ne savait pas quoi dire. «Elle m'aime» étaient ses seules pensées.

"Booth, c'est à vous de voir ce que nous faisons. J'ai juste pensé que vous deviez le savoir ... avant qu'il ne soit trop tard »

Brennan se leva et commença à s'éloigner, mais Booth la rattrapa et l'attira vers lui. Il se rapprocha d'elle, leurs lèvres se touchèrent presque. Puis, avant qu'elle n'ait la chance de faire le premier pas, les lèvres de Booth touchèrent les siennes doucement.

Brennan lui rendit son baiser, avec plus de passion, de chaleur, de luxure et de tendresse que tout baiser qu'ils avaient déjà partagé.

Avant qu'elle ne sache même ce qu'elle faisait, Brennan avait pris la cravate de Booth et avait commencé à déboutonner sa chemise. Le bras de Booth l'entourait.

Booth prit un peu de recul. Que fais-je?

Aussi vite que la pensée était entré dans son esprit, elle disparue, et il avait Brennan dans ses bras, l'embrassant tendrement.

Ce temps permit à Brennan de se rendre compte de la situation.

« Nous ne pouvons pas ... Jennifer, elle est votre ... »

Booth la fit taire en l'embrassant de nouveau, et toute pensée rationnelle quitta son esprit.

C'était tout ce que Brennan avait voulu. Il l'avait laissée tomber, mais il était là pour elle maintenant. Le seul problème était qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un d'autre dans le tableau. S'il ne pouvait tricher sur sa petite amie, être avec moi aussi serait nous tromper l'une et l'autre ?

Brennan secoua cette pensée de son esprit.

« Booth ... Nous ne pouvons pas ... Jennifer, elle est votre ... »

Elle recula. Il se sentait si bien, et elle le savait.

«Vous avez raison», soupira Booth, la déception et le désir à la fois remplissaient ses yeux.

Ils savaient tous deux qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble, et non pas tandis que Booth était avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais entendre dire Booth "Vous avez raison» la ramena à la réalité. Il n'avait jamais admis qu'elle avait raison. Pas sur les affaires de cœur. Elle sentit les larmes se former.

"Je dois y aller, Booth", déclara Brennan alors qu'elle tentait de se précipiter de suite, les mots avaient du mal à sortir.

Cette fois, cependant, Booth ne la laissa pas partir.

Je vous ai laissé partir déjà une fois et je ne ferai pas la même erreur encore

«Tempérance». Il était sérieux cette fois.

Mais Brennan ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle devait s'échapper.

«Je suis Désolée Booth," les mots trébuchaient sur ses lèvres entre deux sanglots, Brennan se tourna et courut aussi vite qu'elle le put.

"Bones!" s'écria Booth, alors qu'il la poursuivait, le costume qu'il portait rendant encore plus difficile de forcer un rythme suffisamment rapide pour la rattraper.

Elle était au milieu du Reflecting Pool, lorsqu'il la rattrapa.

"Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça, pas après m'avoir dit ce que vous m'avez dit, Bones. Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber cette fois-ci;! Je suis ici pour vous rattraper. Mais je ne peux pas être là pour vous, Bones, non. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je sache ce qui va se passer entre Jennifer et moi. "

Le cœur de Brennan se serra une seconde fois, comme plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle s'était ouverte à lui, et comme un millier de fois auparavant, il ne pouvait la réconforter que d'une façon entre « partenaires ».

«Qu'allez-vous faire à ce sujet?" demanda-t-elle.

Le souvenir de leur baiser remplit sa tête et son cœur, faisant accepter, à coup sûr, toute réponse beaucoup plus difficile.

"J'ai besoin de temps, Bones. J'ai besoin de temps."

Booth allait repartir, mais alors il se pencha pour un dernier baiser, un baiser interdit avec Brennan.

"Bientôt ..." dit-il

Le regardant s'éloigner, Brennan souffla, déçue de la tournure des choses.

Elle se répétait : "Bientôt!"

Alors ? Ce n'est pas beau tout sa ? :D. Vous aimez ? Faites moi part de vos impressions ! Le chapitre 7, je ne sais pas quand il pointera son nez, je n'ai pas fini de le traduire... Et sa dépendra aussi de vous ! AUUU FAITE ! Vous avez pensé quoi de l'épisode 1 de la saison 7 ? Moi j'ai juste adoré ! Comme l'a dit Solealuna, on n'avait jamais eu autant de B&B en 6 saisons ! Vivement jeudi soir ! Allez je vous laisse, bisous ! Reviewez please !

PS : Je tiens à remrcier psychogirl25 pour sa relecture & T'Pau pour la deuxième correction ..


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello ! Vraiment désolée pour cette longue absence, mais les cours en ce moment ne me laissent guère de répits & de temps à moi ! Mais voici la suite, avec mille excuse.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont postés une review sur le chapitre 6, vous êtes supeeeeeeeeer, je vous adore !**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7 ... «Psychologie»<p>

Il s'était passé une semaine depuis leur conversation devant le Lincoln Memorial. Brennan avait tenue en place, se concentrant toute entière aux inconnus dans les Limbes. Booth s'était quant à lui, concentré sur Jennifer, chose qu'elle avait remarqué mais elle n'avait dit mot.

Travailler à distance les uns des autres, permit à Booth et à Brennan de clore leur premier cas avec facilité. Ils avaient décidé, d'un accord commun, que le « verre de fin d'enquête » était une mauvaise idée, sachant que l'excès d'alcool pouvait conduire à des événements comme ceux de la semaine précédente.

En plein après midi, alors qu'ils étaient dans le bureau de Booth, concentrés sur leur sur les derniers détails de l'enquête, Sweets passa devant la porte vitrée et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer quelque chose de différent.

« Agent Booth, Docteur Brennan. Bonjour. J'espère que vous êtes bien installés. »

Brennan et Booth se tournèrent dans une parfaite synchronisation et le regardèrent. Il avait «l'intuition psychologique» peinte sur son visage. Ils pouvaient tous deux affirmer que quelque chose se tramait.

«J'espérais que nous pourrions lancer nos séances de nouveau. Si vous êtes tous les deux libres cet après-midi, nous pourrions commencer alors ! »

« Je pense que c'est une suggestion logique, Dr Sweets, cependant je n'arrive toujours pas à reconnaître la psychologie comme étant une science. »

Sweets hocha simplement la tête et nota mentalement que Booth n'avait pu que consentir, à son grand damne, à l'acceptation de Brennan.

« Je vous vois dans mon bureau à treize heures ! " Sweets se retourna et quitta le bureau laissant Brennan et Booth poursuivre leur conversation précédente.

«Pourquoi avez-vous dit oui ? Il est évident qu'il sait quelque chose, Bones ! »

Brennan ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Booth était tellement en colère contre elle. Il ne pouvait pas savoir pour le baiser ... Est-ce qu'il le pouvait ?

« Booth, il va probablement rester là en silence, à attendre que l'un ou l'autre se lance, ou il va jouer le jeu où il répond à nos questions avec des questions. Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. »

Dans le bureau de Sweets, la tension était palpable. Booth et Brennan étaient assis dans leurs positions habituelles, à des extrémités raisonnables du divan. Face à eux se trouvait Sweets, se concentrant intensément sur leurs actions.

«Vous êtes tous deux de retour depuis environ deux semaines » Commença Sweets. Booth et Brennan savaient tous deux qu'il essayait de les mener précisément quelque part.

«Pensez-vous que depuis que vous êtes de retour, votre relation en tant que partenaires a été suspendue à un fil ? » Sweets fouillait, en espérant que cela forcerait une réaction de l'un des deux.

Brennan sembla confuse et se tourna vers Booth. Elle n'obtint aucune réponse de sa part. Booth avait tout simplement ignoré la question.

«Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie. »

« Permettez-moi de reformuler la question. Dr Brennan, avez-vous l'impression que votre relation avec l'Agent Booth est différente depuis votre retour ? »

Elle voulait crier sa douleur à Sweets, mais elle savait qu'il ne lui serait d'aucune aide. Et elle ne pouvait pas le faire alors que Booth était dans la salle. Il ne serait pas juste de le forcer à faire face à ses émotions comme ça. Booth ne l'avait jamais forcée à affronter ses émotions ou ses sentiments envers quiconque, et surtout envers lui. Au lieu de cela elle pensa soigneusement.

« Pas vraiment. La réunion avec la petite amie de Booth était une rencontre étrange, mais tout est resté pareil, de la même façon dont nous l'avons laissé menti-t-elle.

Sweets fut surpris à la mention de la petite amie de Booth.

« Félicitations, agent Booth. Mais, croyez-vous que votre relation va avoir des effets négatifs sur votre partenariat avec le Dr Brennan ? »

Sweets pouvait sentir le malaise qu'avait produit cette question entre les deux.

Booth était assis là, en silence, ne voulant pas répondre à la question.

«Peut-être je devrais vous parler individuellement avant notre prochaine session. Cela pourrait soulager certains de cette tension que j'ai détecté entre vous deux. »

Booth se leva rapidement. « Super, cela signifie que nous pouvons y aller ? » Sweets hocha la tête et ils sortirent tous les deux.

Brennan fut la première à être prise individuellement par Sweets.

«Je travaille avec vous et Booth depuis un certain temps maintenant, Dr Brennan. J'ai développé un sixième sens pour voir les changements dans votre partenariat et ... »

« Il n'y a aucune preuve prouvant le " sixième sens" Sweets. Il y en a seulement cinq : la vue, l'ouïe, le goût, le toucher et l'odorat » Dit-elle avec indignation.

«Eh bien, soit, Dr Brennan, mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous et Booth. Lorsque vous vous êtes séparés il y a un an, il était sûr de ses sentiments pour vous, mais il était prêt à passer. Peut-être, tout au long de cette année sans lui, avez-vous compris la nature de vos sentiments pour l'agent Booth. Mais en le voyant avec une autre femme, une jalousie en est sortie. »

Bingo, pensait-elle. Il avait frappé juste. Mais forte, sans émotion, le Dr Tempérance Brennan n'admit pas à Sweets qu'il avait raison.

« Je ne suis pas jalouse» déclara-t-elle ouvertement, sachant que, dans cette situation, ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge.

« Vous avez dit lors la dernière séance que vous aviez rencontrée la petite amie de l'agent Booth. Cela ne vous dérange pas qu'il ait quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Il était maladroit, car je me sentais comme une troisième roue. Il a eu des copines dans le passé, Sweets, et ça ne m'a jamais dérangé. Il était maladroit, car après un an d'intervalle, j'espérais lorsque nous allions nous revoir, que ça serait juste nous. Mais, Dr Sweets, je suis heureuse pour lui » Déclara Brennan tout en ajoutant un sourire forcé.

Sweets fit signe à Brennan de prendre place sur le canapé. Ils se scrutèrent et Sweets prenait des notes mentales de ses réactions.

«Vous mentez» dit-il brusquement.

« Quoi ? ... Vous êtes juste en train de deviner Sweets. Vous ne pouvez pas dire à partir du regard de quelqu'un s'il ment ou pas ! »

« Booth peut ! »

Il fut content de son argument lorsqu'il vit le manque de réaction de Brennan.

« Vous n'êtes pas Booth ! »

Elle pensait que sa réponse déciderait Sweets de ne pas s'étaler sur le sujet.

Sweets réfléchissait sur les mots qu'il pourrait dire pour l'amener à la faire craquer.

« Booth vous a-t-il dit comment il se sentait par rapport à vous ? »

_Il__voulait__parier__sur__nous.__Angela__dit__qu'il__était,__et__est__probablement__toujours,__amoureux__de__moi.__Elle__a__presque__toujours__raison__à__propos__de__ces__choses__là._

_Cam__m__'__a__déjà__dit__que__Booth__ressentait__quelque__chose.__Et__là,__il__m'a__demandé__d'imaginer__que__je__sois__follement__amoureuse__de__lui._

« Il ne m'en a jamais parlé. Mais je savais ce qu'il pensait de moi quand je suis partie pour l'Indonésie. »

«Qui vous l'a dit, Dr Brennan?"

«Daisy. Elle m'a rappelé en permanence ce sujet pendant les premières semaines en Indonésie. » Le ton de Brennan était arrogant, et presque moqueur envers Sweets. Elle vit son regard s'assombrir, et elle (savait= comprit) qu'elle lui avait fait mal. Mais de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas s'en soucier.

«Angela et Cam ont toujours dit que Booth était amoureux de moi... »

Brennan s'arrêta un moment, pensant à ce qui s'était passé après le coma de Booth.

« Je pense que vous avez compris ce que Booth ressentait pour moi. Seulement vous avez déduit cette information de ses scans du cerveau et pas directement de Booth »

«Vous croyez que le cœur est juste un muscle, Dr Brennan, qu'il ne peut pas vraiment produire ces sentiments. Je comprends que vous ne considérez pas la psychologie comme un champ d'expertise raisonnable. Vous pouvez trouver la vérité de la vie de quelqu'un ... et la mort, voire des décennies ou des siècles après leur passage, et assez souvent tirer ces détails d'une simple radiographie. Vous croyez que le cerveau est responsable de toutes les pensées et les sentiments. Si le cerveau est en contrôle de toutes les pensées et les sentiments, et les scanners du cerveau, qui peuvent représenter les parties du cerveau pensent ou ressentent ce, alors qu'est-ce, ce qui pourrait vous faire remettre en question, étant donné votre puritaine croyance scientifique ? »

Brennan commença à s'énerver et s'écria. « Parce que c'est la psychologie ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec la science réelle. C'est une interprétation ! »

Sweets savait qu'il avait outrepassé une limite et touché un nerf. Il fit une pause pendant un moment, en attendant que Brennan se calme, avant d'introduire un nouveau sujet.

«J'ai remarqué que vous avez jeté comme un ''ressenti'' »

Sweets se pencha en avant sur sa chaise.

«Vous ne croyez pas que l'agent Booth est toujours amoureux de vous ? »

Elle repensa à cette nuit devant le Lincoln Memorial. Il n'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait, et il n'a jamais exprimé ses sentiments. Mais la passion ... la tendresse. Il devait y avoir quelque chose là-dessous. Il ne me laisse pas de marbre. Je l'avais autorisé à... Je l'avais ensuite arrêté. Je me suis battue. Mais il est avec elle ! Il ne ...

Sweets la coupa dans sa réflexion

« Dr Brennan ? »

Elle était évidemment perdue dans ses pensées.

« Je ne suis pas ... » Elle hésita, sentant la colère monter en elle. Elle leva les yeux vers Sweets, le regardant droit dans les yeux, et dans son ton le plus sérieux, et assez bruyamment aussi, elle lâcha «Il ne m'aime plus ! »

Les mots coupés par son cœur éclatant de toute part, sans contrôle. La douleur qu'elle ressentait était évidente dans son discours. Mais pas une seconde, dans son cœur elle n'arrivait à y croire.

Sa tête était baissée, comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Sweets baissa la tête pour essayer d'établir un contact visuel. Il réalisa qu'elle avait abandonné le contrôle, à la fois de ses émotions et qu'elle avait abandonné son propre Bonheur. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de pression contre Sweets, et il savait qu'elle devenait vulnérable.

« Dr Brennan, autant je déteste admettre que j'ai tort, je dois, dans cette situation… » Il s'arrêta, hésitant, la sueur commença à se former sur son front. Il devait lui dire. Elle s'était ouverte à lui, et il ne pouvait que lui rendre l'appareil.

Brennan le regarda, totalement confuse dans ce qu'il voulait dire. Généralement, Sweets ne revenait jamais sur ses propos et ne disait jamais qu'il avait tort.

« J'ai dit à l'agent Booth que les sentiments qu'il avait pour vous, la première fois qu'il est sorti de ce coma, s'évanouiraient. Mais j'ai eu tort. Il n'arrivait pas à les comprendre pendant plusieurs mois. Même si c'était évident dans ses gestes. Il n'a juste, jamais eu le courage d'y risquer votre partenariat. Il savait que c'était mieux pour lui de réprimer ses sentiments pour vous, plutôt que de risquer de vous perdre docteur Brennan ... Mais seulement, ses sentiments ne font pas partie de ceux qui disparaissent. »

Pour une fois, ce que lui dit Sweets avait quelque chose de rassurant. Elle sourit, même si c'était seulement une fraction de sourire par rapport à ce que Booth aurait pu faire en disant la même chose.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Une petite impression ? Laissez moi une review, sa m'encouragera à vous poster la suite plus tôt ! Et au faite, qu'avez-vous pensé des épisodes 2 &amp; 3 de Bones ? Perso le 2, sa allait, mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé le 3 ! Le meilleur de ce début de saison je trouve :) . Bisouuuuus, bonne semaine !<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai été surchargé de boulot, et puis lorsque j'ai eu la correction du chapitre, je suis tombé en panne d'internet, avec juste mon portable pour surfer ! Enfin bref, le voici, le voilà, en espérant que l'attente ne vous aura pas trop dégouter de l'histoire !**

**_Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewer, sa m'a fait plaisir, vous êtes super !_ Le prochain chapitre arrivera surement courant semaine prochaine, je m'y mets ce week-end promis ! Merci encore, et désolée ! Bonne lecture !**

**PS: Les pensées de B&B sont en italique !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8 ... « Chances »<p>

Brennan se sentait beaucoup mieux à présent.

Après ce que Sweets lui avait dit dans son bureau, elle avait pu se tenir près de Booth sans se sentir maladroite ou jalouse. Ce n'est que lorsque Jennifer apparue que ses vieux démons haineux émergèrent.

Ils travaillaient sur un second cas, un corps avait été retrouvé dans une voiture de collection délaissée à quelques centaines de mètres d'une route principale.

« Oh quel gâchis ! » Booth grinça des dents lorsqu'il regarda cette merveilleuse Berline américaine des années 70 en face de lui.

Brennan se moqua un peu. Elle n'avait jamais compris ce que Booth trouvait si génial chez les vieilles voitures.

« C'est juste une voiture Booth » dit-elle, sachant qu'elle aurait droit à une réponse très 'Booth'.

« Juste une voiture, Bones ? Juste une voiture ? Cette auto est un classique. Banquettes arrière. Moteur V6. Boite à vitesse manuelle. Bones, c'est le type de voitures qui envahissent les rêves... »

Brennan pensa un instant à ses propres rêves. Jamais elle n'avait rêvé d'une voiture classique et surtout pas en ce moment._Booth + Brennan + voiture = Brennan hyper satisfaite._

Alors que cette pensée traversait encore son esprit, Booth l'arrêta.

« Bones ! » dit Booth.

« C'est une bonne équation. » marmonna-t-elle dans un souffle.

«Avez-vous dit quelque chose, Bones ? » Booth était sur son épaule, bloc note et stylo à la main.

«Garçon, fin de l'adolescence ou au début de l'âge adulte. Je ne vois pas de traces de vêtements, ce qui signifie ... »

Booth la coupa. « Ce qui signifie qu'il a probablement fait ce que je serai ravi d'avoir fait dans une voiture classique à cet âge ! »

Brennan sourit à son immaturité. « Booth ! » dit-elle, d'un ton légèrement puéril.

«Amenez ces restes au Jeffersonian à l'équipe pour les analyses. N'est-ce pas Bones...? Bones? »

Elle s'était encore égarée dans un autre rêve... rêve où elle et Booth se trouvaient ensemble dans une voiture vintage.

Le trajet du retour fut très silencieux, du moins pour Brennan. Elle fixait Booth, se demandant à quoi il pensait.

«Booth» dit finalement Brennan.

« Ouais, Bones? » répondit Booth, gardant ses yeux sur la route.

«Avez-vous pensé à... vous savez?"

Booth la regarda, mais seulement une fraction de seconde. Il savait exactement quoi dire.

Il n'avait juste jamais trouvé le bon moment pour en parler.

_Si je lui dis maintenant, elle ne pourrait sortir de la voiture et s'enfuir. Eh bien, elle peut essayer, mais elle allait tomber d'une voiture qui roule à 60 miles, sur une route cahoteuse. (N/T : 96.5 km/h)._

Booth sourit à cette pensée d'être si fou parce que Brennan aurait effectivement fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Il pensait que c'était, ou serait mignon.

_Je ne peux pas lui dire maintenant. Je vais attendre jusqu'à ce que nous soyons de retour à son bureau._

«Pas encore ... » il lui menti tout de même, ne voulant lui révéler la vérité.

Plus tard, alors qu'elle était sur la plate-forme médico-légale, Angela à ses côtés.

« Voyez avec Hodgins pour prendre quelques échantillons de la chaire restante, et demandez dans combien de temps a besoin Cam du corps. »

«J'ai presque fini avec la reconstruction faciale chérie. Nous pouvons obtenir le résultat après déjeuner. Je vais donner l'esquisse pour Booth. » Elle souligna que Brennan ne devait pas voir Booth inutilement.

«Non, Angela, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je peux lui donner le croquis moi-même. J'en suis tout à fait capable. »

Angela fut quelque peu choquée. Elle se pencha près de Brennan. « Es-tu certaine, ma chérie ? »

Booth était debout dans l'embrasure du bureau de Brennan, il regarda Angela et Brennan discuter de l'affaire. Dès qu'il vu Brennan quitter la plateforme, il lui couru après.

« Bones, j'ai besoin de vous parler. » C'est maintenant ou jamais, Booth. Tu peux le faire.

Brennan se tourna vers Angela, et hocha la tête, indiquant qu'elle y arriverait très bien. Elle se dirigea avec Booth dans son bureau et ferma la porte.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Booth ? »

Il la fit assoir sur le canapé.

« Je vous ai menti, hier, Bones, quand j'ai dit que je n'avais pas pensé à la situation de ... euh ... Je ne pensais pas qu'il était juste de vous le dire si nous étions dans la voiture. Vous n'auriez eut aucun moyen de fuir, si c'est ce que vous aviez voulu faire bien sûr, et vous n'auriez personne à qui parler. Je me sentais comme si j'avais bien fait. "

Brennan hocha simplement la tête, déterminant que ce était une raison acceptable de lui mentir. Elle se prépara à ce qui allait arriver, sachant que cette fois elle ne pouvait pas s'évanouir en face de lui si c'était de mauvaises nouvelles.

«Allez, Booth. Je vais bien. »

«Je vous ai dit l'an dernier que j'avais besoin de bouger. Je t'aime toujours, Bones. Je t'aimerai toujours. Et je sais maintenant que vous ressentez la même chose ...»

Il fit une pause, sachant qu'il était sur le point de lâcher la bombe sur elle, et Booth n'avait aucune idée de comment elle allait réagir. Il ne pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'elle le voulait, elle voulait être avec lui, dans tous les sens du mot.

« ... Mais j'ai besoin de tirer un trait sur cette histoire, d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne veux pas me faire attendre jusqu'à ce que les choses aillent mal entre Jennifer et moi, si c'est ce que vous pensez que je veux faire. »

Elle regardait vers le bas, le fuyant du regard. Il s'empara de sa main, et elle le regarda dans les yeux.

« Je sais que tu ne crois pas au destin, Bones. Mais c'est mon cas. Et si nous sommes faits pour être ensemble, je crois que nous le serons. Et je ne veux pas dire dans un partenariat, d'être partenaires, Bones. Je veux dire dans une relation profonde et significative. "

Il pouvait voir les larmes commencer à se former dans ses yeux.

«Si vous pensez que cela va être trop dur pour vous de travailler avec moi, je comprendrais. Mais Tempe ... » il leva son menton avec ses doigts. «Je dois faire ceci ... »

Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre faire des excuses. C'était inutile. Après ce qu'elle lui avait imposé, la dernière chose que Brennan voulait, était que Booth lui doive une explication du pourquoi il voulait faire ça.

«Ok... c'est ok Booth, je comprends...» chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille. Elle ne versa cependant pas de larmes cette fois ci.

«Merci, Bones. » Booth tira alors Brennan dans une accolade pas si 'partenaires' que cela.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey everybody ! Voilà le chapitre 9 !_

_Merci à fandebones (ta review m'a fait très plaisir, merci beaucoup !), July (ne t'inquiète pas, sa arrive ! Merci !), Manooon (Merci !) et TempBrenann (Je te promets…quoi que ! ahah ! Merci !) pour les reviews, elles m'ont donné du courage pour traduire 2 chapitres d'un coup, donc le prochain arrivera vite, vu qu'il est traduit !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9 ... Lettres<p>

Cela n'avait pas été facile pour lui de faire ceci, tout ça. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était être avec Bones. Mais il devait être juste avec Jennifer, elle n'avait rien fait de mal dans toute cette histoire. Il savait que Brennan n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi il avait dû renoncer à eux pour donner un coup de pouce à son histoire avec Jennifer. Il savait aussi que c'était à cause de _lui_qu'elle pourrait être si incompréhensive. Il avait voulu lui donner une chance, et c'est elle qui avait refusé. Mais le fait est qu'il voulait, et qu'il était disposé à lui donner un coup de pouce.

Ce fait réconfortait Brennan dans son idée que Booth traitait Jennifer avec le même respect qu'il l'a traitait. Il était juste. Brennan ne faisait pas partie du moins de cette équation, mais elle n'avait rien à voir avec la relation de Booth et de Jennifer, à l'exception, peut-être, d'agir sur une voix consultative, si l'un d'eux en avait besoin.

"Comment tiens-tu, chérie?" demanda Angela, tout en ouvrant une bouteille de vin, c'était vendredi soir. Booth était avec Jennifer, et Brennan et Angela se sont laissées tentées pour une soirée fille, rempli de chocolat, de vin, et beaucoup de ragots. "Ne te retiens pas sur moi!"

Brennan pris du recul, assez pour analyser comme elle le faisait avant.

«Je suis en train de le faire assez bien, Angela" répondit-elle, avec un peu de rire dans la voix, comme si la question n'a pas vraiment besoin d'être demandé ou répondu. Vraiment, il y avait trop de vin, mais c'était la vérité.

«Je suis heureux de l'entendre, Bren. Cela fait près d'un mois maintenant, et tout ce que tu as fait, c'est de passer ton temps à te donner à fond dans ton travail, ou à te morfondre dans ton appartement."

Brennan souri tout simplement. Elle n'avait passé une nuit comme ça depuis des années. Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle se rappela la façon dont elle avait passé la plupart de ses nuits avec Booth.

"Tu penses à lui, n'est-ce pas?" Angela ne tarda pas à sentir que l'humeur de sa meilleure amie avait changé. Elle avait pu voir le petit sourire sur les lèvres de Brennan disparaître lorsque ses pensées entraient dans son esprit.

Brennan hocha la tête tristement, et Angela mis son bras autour d'elle, essayant de la réconforter.

"Chérie, ça va."

Brennan combattait contre ses larmes. _Non, tu ne pleureras pas. Il n'est pas parti pour toujours. Il est toujours dans votre vie. Soit reconnaissante pour cela._

"Je pense que je voudrais juste être seule pendant un certain temps maintenant, Angela. Est-ce que c'est bien?"

Angela hocha la tête. "Mais tu m'appelles, quand tu veux. Je suis toujours prêt à parler ou à t'écouter, Bren. Il suffit de savoir cela." Angela attrapa son sac à main, et embrassa Brennan sur la joue.

* * *

><p>La soirée de Booth se passait à merveille. Lui et Jennifer avait fini de dîner, et étaient juste en train de boire un verre. Ils riaient et passaient un bon moment.<p>

«Tout va bien, Seeley?" demanda Jennifer, tout en posant sa main sur son bras.

Booth se fit un visage courageux. "Tout va bien. Je viens de ..."Il s'arrêta, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

"Qu'est-ce que?" demanda Jennifer, son sourire s'estompant peu à peu.

«Rien», répondit Booth, se penchant pour un baiser. Il commença à penser… penser que _«Ce n'est pas Brennan_», mais rapidement, il chassa la pensée de son esprit. Si je veux donner un coup de pouce à notre histoire, je ne peux pas penser à elle.

"Rien" sourit Booth.

Brennan était assis dans son appartement à la table à manger, une bouteille de vin presque vide à côté de son verre. Elle but une gorgée et commença à passer en revue les choses dans la boîte qui était en face d'elle. Elle sortit des photos, des coupures de journaux et d'autres choses diverses, qui signifiait toutes quelque chose pour elle. Quand elle pensa que tout était sorti de la boîte, elle fit pencher la tête en bas. Quelque chose de petit en tomba. C'était un de ces totems qui avait été donné à Booth par le couvent des sorcières, peu de temps avant qu'ils ne quittent l'Amérique. Elle pensa à la manière enfantine avec laquelle il avait joué avec elle, avant de faire ce fameux vœu. «C'est mini-Bones", elle l'imitait, en jouant avec le totem. Elle sourit à elle-même, fermant les yeux et la pensée de cette nuit-là. _«Je souhaite que vous pourriez trouver le bonheur ... l'amour, le rire, l'amitié, le but et une danse ».  
><em>  
>Brennan les avait tous vécus, et aujourd'hui, aucun d'eux ne lui restait. Une seule larme coula sur sa joue, et elle aurait désespérément voulu que Booth se présente et l'essuie. Mais il ne le fit pas.<p>

* * *

><p>Brennan était en mesure d'accepter qu'elle et Booth ne serait pas ensemble. Au lieu d'exprimer ses sentiments à Booth ou encore à Angela, elle décida de commencer à écrire des lettres. Cela lui avait toujours été bénéfique pour traverser des moments difficiles.<p>

Un jour, alors que Brennan était dans son bureau, au labo, et qu'elle mettait la touche finale à la paperasse sur le dernier cas des Limbes, elle entendit le rire si familier de Booth alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs. Elle se leva pour le saluer, mais se stoppa lorsqu'elle vit Booth trainée Jennifer à travers le labo. L'expression de Brennan ne changea pas pour autant. Elle retourna à son bureau et sortit une nouvelle feuille de papier à lettre.

"Salut Bones!" s'écria Booth en passant devant son bureau.

"Salut" répondit-elle, du bout des lèvres. Elle n'essaya pas de cacher la lettre quand Booth rentra, puisqu'elle n'avait encore rien écrit.

Jennifer attendait à l'extérieur.

«Tout va bien, Bones?" demanda t'il d'une voix apaisante. Il se souciait d'elle, mais pas de la façon dont elle voulait.

Elle voulait lui dire que rien n'allait bien, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas juste pour Booth.

"Ouais, je vais très bien. Merci, Booth. Aller déjeuner avec Jennifer."

Booth hésita un moment. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien, mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire dans l'instant. Booth lui lança un sourire réconfortant avant de quitter le labo.

Le téléphone de Brennan vibra sur son bureau. C'était un message ... de Booth.

_« Bones, ce n'était pas juste de ma part. Je n'emmènerais plus Jennifer au laboratoire. Je suis désolé. »_

Brennan sourit. Elle a encore envie d'écrire cette lettre, mais elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer, ni quoi mettre dedans.

**Booth ...**

**Il est irrationnel pour moi de me sentir jalouse de vous et de Jennifer. Cependant, il semble que chaque fois que je suis près de vous deux, je suis incapable de compartimenter cette émotion.**

**Aussi pure que vos intentions peuvent être, je sens (oui, je sens) que notre partenariat ne sera plus jamais ce qu'il é peux encore travailler avec vous, Booth, mais lorsque je vous vois tout les deux ensemble, mon cœur semble se noyer. Angela me dit que ce sentiment est normal et qu'il est également normal que mon cœur semble se ne peux pas changer ce que je ressens, mais vous devez savoir que je ne serai jamais d'accord sur le fait que vous soyez avec quelqu'un d' vous ai pardonné de ne pas vous être montrer à la Reflecting Pool, comme nous l'avions initialement pré je ne peux pas, et ne vous pardonnerais pas pour le chagrin d'amour que vous m'avez causé en amenant quelqu'un d'autre dans votre vie pour me remplacer.**

**Pour toujours,**

**Bones.**

Les mots avaient cessé de venir. Brennan ne pouvait pas penser à une façon de décrire comment elle se sentait sans avoir l'air trop émotif. Son cœur battait tellement fort à la pensée que Booth ne saurais jamais comment elle se sentait par rapport à Jennifer et lui_. "Je vous remercie, Bones"_avait-il dit. Mais Brennan se demandait ce que cela voulait vraiment dire. Était-il entrain de la remercié d'être aussi compréhensif, ou pour lui laisser une chance à une autre relation? Peut-être qu'il l'a remercié pour avoir rendu plus facile son choix

Brennan jeta ces pensées de son esprit, et nicha la lettre, se préparant à plonger dans un autre cas dans les Limbes. Elle se leva, les épaules relevées, et se dirigea vers le stockage des os.

* * *

><p>Reviewer s'il vous plait ! PS: Vous allez apprécier le chapitre suivant, allez savoir pourquoi..<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Voici la suite pour fêter le retour de bones avec l'épisode 7 ! (OMG je ne vais pas m'en remettre aaaaah)**

**Merci à ceux qui ont reviewer. Cela m'a fait plaisir ! Plus qu'un chapitre et c'est la fin !**

**Bones lecture !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 10 ... «Ensemble»<p>

Booth ne se reconnaissait plus depuis un long moment maintenant Il était avec Jennifer depuis près de quatre mois, mais de loin, ce dernier mois fut le plus dur pour lui. Blesser Brennan comme il l'avait pu le faire, jouer avec ses émotions, les baisers qu'ils avaient partagé, les mensonges, la passion. Il avait essayé de faire fonctionner sa relation avec Jennifer, mais il hésitait à passer à l'acte avec elle, dans la crainte que Brennan ne se résigne à jamais. Il savait comment elle se sentait maintenant, et ça aurait fait une différence il y a un an lorsque les deux se sont séparés. Mais il avait promis à Brennan qu'il allait donner, à Jennifer, la chance qu'elle mérite.

Ils avaient dîné dans un petit restaurant sur le côté-est de la ville et après la soirée, ils firent leur chemin de retour à la chambre d'hôtel de Jennifer.

Jennifer avait insisté sur le fait qu'elle séjournait dans un hôtel à Washington DC au lieu d'habiter dans l'appartement de Booth. _Ne précipitons pas les chose_s ... elle avait insisté sur ce fait. Booth pouvait comprendre. Il n'avait jamais eu une femme vivant dans son appartement avant, et voyant la façon dont la majeure partie de leur relation avait été en Afghanistan, si les choses ne fonctionnaient pas à DC, ça serait beaucoup plus facile pour tous les deux - aucun rappel difficiles à des souvenirs heureux- de se dire au revoir.

Booth avait été heureux de la façon dont les choses tournaient entre lui et Jennifer. Ils s'étaient à peine vus pendant la journée, par crainte de voir Brennan souffrir. Sa soirée avec Jennifer approchait à grands pas, et Booth voulait voir comment les choses allaient tourner une fois qu'ils seraient arrivés à l'hôtel de Jennifer.

Il ne lui restait qu'à tourner à gauche. Booth commençait à devenir nerveux, mais il gardait son visage serein. _Tu dois lui donner une chance. Pense à des pensées heureuses. Tu ne peux pas laisser ton passé ruiner ton avenir._

Jennifer le traîna par la main, se précipitant vers son hôtel. Ils passèrent le check-in, et Jennifer traîna Booth dans l'ascenseur. Booth pu voir que Jennifer avait hâte d'arriver en-haut, comme si elle savait qu'il y avait une surprise qui l'attendait. Elle continua à sautiller toutes les deux ou trois secondes. Booth eut un petit rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien » Répondit Booth, admirant son comportement de jeune fille. « Tu es juste mignonne comme ça. »

Jennifer saisi sa main, alors que l'ascenseur eu atteint son étage, et elle le conduisit dans le couloir à l'endroit où était sa chambre.

_C'est maintenant ou jamais, Booth._

Booth la coinça contre la porte, l'embrassant fiévreusement. Elle répondit et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement alors que Booth descendait dans son cou, l'embrassant et en suçotant doucement. Sa main gauche s'appuyait toujours contre la porte, la prenant au piège à côté du montant de porte. Sa main droite descendit lentement de sa joue vers son cou, passant doucement, en coup de vent, devant ses seins, à laquelle elle laissa échapper un gémissement, puis glissa le long de sa hanche et s'arrêta à l'ourlet de sa robe. Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres tandis que ses mains firent leur chemin vers la poitrine de Booth. Elle commença à déboutonner son col, et se perdit dans l'instant tout en caressant sa poitrine avec ses ongles, allant de ses épaules vers le haut de son pantalon. Il laissa échapper un doux gémissement.

« Jenny ! » Dit-il en haletant.

Il prit la main gauche, désormais hors de la porte et il l'emmêla dans ses cheveux, et presque sans y penser, il commença à lever sa main droite, en faisant glisser sa robe avec elle.

« Seeley ! » Gémit-elle. Mais ce ne fut définitivement pas ce genre de gémissement qu'il attendait. Il fut rempli d'hésitation et de réserve. Booth laissa tomber son costume et plaça sa main droite sur sa hanche. Il essaya de descendre à nouveau sur son cou, mais elle se dégagea.

« Seeley, je ne peux pas. »

Booth se tenait là... choqué. Elle l'avait traîné dans le restaurant, de l'hôtel et dans l'ascenseur, il criait pratiquement de désespoir.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il, son cœur presque en morceau et son ego définitivement brisé. Il la regarda profondément dans les yeux, essayant de lire ce qu'elle pensait. Elle se détourna de lui, essayant de se tortiller loin de lui.

« Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, Seeley. »

Il savait maintenant comment Brennan s'était sentie ce jour-là où il avait essayé de la présenter à Jennifer. Il était affecté, au fond de son cœur, même si il ne l'avait en réalité, pas aimé profondément. Booth fit quelques pas en arrière, libérant son emprise sur Jennifer.

« Tu n'as jamais été là pour moi ... physiquement. » Commença-t-elle. Booth savait qu'elle tentait de faire de tout cela,sa faute. « Quelques nuits après notre retour à Washington DC, j'ai accroché avec lui. Je ne voulais pas que cela se reproduise, mais ça l'a été ... encore et encore. »

Le visage de Booth perdit toutes ses couleurs. Il s'était senti coupable au sujet des baisers qu'il avait partagé avec Brennan, mais elle ne sentait presque pas de remords pour ce qu'elle avait fait ... encore et encore.

« Je pars demain pour New York, Seeley. Je suis désolée. » Jennifer se retourna, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel et la claqua au nez de Booth. Il recula jusqu'à ce qu'il frappe le mur, et glissa vers le bas, reposant sur un bras un genou calé, cette main se frottant le front.

* * *

><p>Brennan avait bénéficié d'une nuit tranquille à la maison avec un bon livre et un verre de vin rouge. En fait, il avait eu trois shots de tequila, cinq shots de vodka et un verre de vin. Elle avait essayé d'engourdir la douleur qu'elle sentait pendant le week-end et le manque d'alcool au cours de l'année écoulée fut comme une excuse raisonnable d'être ivre.<p>

Il était presque 11 heures du soir. Brennan était sur le divan, recroquevillée sous une couverture, endormie. Elle avait fait un rêve merveilleux, du genre de ceux qui ne la remplissait pas de chagrin. _Il avait couru vers elle. Toutes ses émotions coulées sur son visage, et les larmes ont commencé à chuter, trempant au passage ses joues rouges vives. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Se dit-elle en l'embrassant, embrassant passionnément alors qu'il la faisait tourné. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage._

« Je vous aime Tempérance.» Les mots sortirent tout seul de sa bouche, « Je t'aime aussi, Booth ! » Ils avaient leurs visages dans les mains de l'autre, embrassant et riant ensemble entre deux sanglots. Il leur avait fallu plus de six ans pour se rendre compte qu'ils s'appartenaient.

On frappa à sa porte, et Brennan se redressa. Il était maintenant bien au-delà 23h. _Qui peut bien vouloir frapper à ma porte à cette heure ?_ Se demanda-t-elle tout en s'enveloppant dans un peignoir de soie, serrant la ceinture autour de sa taille.

Brennan fit son chemin autour du canapé, la personne frappa de nouveau, cette fois plus faiblement. A moitié endormie, Brennan ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier qui c'était. Elle ouvrit en grand la porte.

« Booth ? »

Comme lorsqu'il avait envahi ses rêves, Booth était là, debout devant elle. Sa tête était penchée vers le bas, et, il l'a releva lorsqu'il l'aperçu, Brennan pouvait voir les larmes dans ses yeux. Il avait mal.

« Bones ! » C'était à peine un murmure, mais la douleur criait à Brennan.

Booth fit un pas en avant, et s'effondra dans les bras de Brennan. Elle l'embrassa en arrière, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Chut, ça va aller. » L'apaisa-t-elle, en lui frottant le dos tout en nichant sa tête dans sa poitrine. Booth posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Brennan, et sentit le réconfort de sa chaleur, il laissa alors couler les larmes, il savait qu'elle était là pour lui.

Après un certain temps, Booth s'arracha. Brennan regarda profondément dans ses yeux bruns, à la recherche de la source de sa douleur, de ce qui avait entraîné son cœur à avoir si mal.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit-il et il étreignit Brennan, la tirant dans un long baiser passionné. Brennan répondit au baiser, en tentant de trouver de la tendresse.

« Je ne sais pas ... Je ne comprends pas, Booth. » Brennan fut surprise par ce qu'il se passait, si elle ne dérange pas l'attention de Booth.

Booth la tira dans un autre baiser, en essayant de se donner le courage de réaliser enfin comment Brennan s'était vraiment sentie.

« Je t'aime, Booth ! » Dit-elle alors qu'il se reculait légèrement, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Booth les essuya doucement avec son pouce.

« Je t'aime aussi Tempérance. » Il avait attendu si longtemps pour dire ces mots, et maintenant, avec l'amour de sa vie dans ses bras, en l'embrassant, Booth ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il avait été si difficile de les lui dire.

« Je t'aime. » Répéta-t-il dans un murmure alors que Brennan les dirigea vers le canapé, en l'embrassant tendrement.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R please, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'avis sur le précédent..<p>

PS : à tout ceux qui n'ont pas encore vu le 7x07, allez y vite, c'est une tuerie ! Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de l'épisode :)


	11. Chapter 11

**N/T :** Hello everybody ! Je suis désolée pour ce manque de mise à jour depuis 3 mois ! Merci à tous pour les reviews, cela me va droit au cœur. Je n'aurais pas cru qu'il y aurait autant de commentaires sur cette traduction. J'espère que vous avez apprécié le voyage autant que moi. Vous l'aurez compris, voici le dernier chapitre qui clôt cette histoire. Du pur guimauve à votre disposition .

**PS N/T :** Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas… Bones reviens sur M6 le 16 août à 20h45 avec… la saison 7 !

**Traduction N/A :** "Merci fidèles lecteurs pour avoir suivi cette histoire, et un merci très spécial à Low-BB pour avoir traduit cette histoire et l'avoir partagé avec vous tous. Cela me fais plaisir que vous ayiez apprécié mon écriture. Happy Reading :) XX Kizabeth"

Remerciements à la fin !

_BONES LECTURE._

* * *

><p>Chapitre 11 ... «Dormir»<p>

Ils tombèrent ensemble sur le canapé s'embrassant toujours. Ce n'était pas un baiser lubrique, celui-ci était rempli de passion et surtout d'amour. Brennan soupira alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas, Booth. » S'écria Brennan alors que Booth l'attira près d'elle. Elle écouta le battement de son cœur, le sentant ralentir au contact de son toucher.

« Chut ... » Soupira-t-il, en l'embrassant sur la tête. « Tout va bien. » Ses mains couraient dans les cheveux de Brennan et finirent leur course sur son cou. Il traînait ses mains de baisers.

« Qu'en est-il de Jennifer ? » Brennan était confuse. Quelques jours auparavant, il lui avait dit qu'il donnait une chance à _son couple_, et maintenant il est là, dans son appartement, dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux, lui baisant le cou ... Ses pensées se perdaient alors qu'elle se détendait à chaque caresse. Elle poussa un autre soupir. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Booth lui releva le menton de ses doigts, et planta un doux, attentionné baiser sur ses lèvres, et il la senti se fondre en lui. « Ne pense pas à ces choses terribles. C'est derrière nous maintenant. » Il l'embrassa sur la tête, sa douce odeur l'enivrant. Brennan laissa échapper un soupir frustré et Booth se redressa. « Très bien, Bones. » Elle lui avait donné un coup de pouce joueur dans les côtes. « J'ai été boire un verre avec Jennifer. Nous étions sur le chemin de retour, vers sa chambre d'hôtel ... Ne soie pas en colère contre moi, Bones. C'est toi qui as voulu que je te raconte. » Ajouta-t-il en voyant un froncement de sourcils traverser le visage de Brennan et elle croisa les bras. Booth l'enveloppa de ses bras, la réconfortant. « Nous sommes arrivés et nous nous embrassions lorsqu'elle s'est tournée vers moi, elle s'est arrêtée et m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire. » Il soupira, visiblement encore blessé par ce qui s'était passé.

Cette fois, Brennan embrassa Booth, et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. « Allez viens ...» a-t-elle chuchoté à son oreille.

Un sourire éclaira son visage. « C'est tout à fait ridicule, vraiment. » Il se mit à rire. « J'étais, pendant tout ce temps, inquiet de devoir lui parler de ce soir-là, au Reflecting Pool. Je me sentais tellement coupable que je l'ai gardé pour moi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait couchée avec quelqu'un d'autre, parce que "_je n'étais pas là pour elle, physiquement"_. » Dit-il ironiquement. « Elle a été le voir, ou plus exactement, coucher avec lui, quelques nuits après notre retour. Elle m'a dit en passant, que c'était comme si nous n'avions rien partagés. Elle ne s'est même pas sentie coupable. Elle a essayé de me donner l'impression que tout était de ma faute. Je suppose que ça l'était ... »

« Chut. » Interrompit Brennan. Elle l'embrassa, le caressant en douceur sur son visage avec le dos de sa main. « Tout va bien. Je suis à toi maintenant. Personne ne m'emportera. Personne… » Ajouta-t-elle, apaisée.

Aucune larme coula de leurs yeux, alors qu'ils se couchaient ensemble sur le canapé de Brennan, s'embrassant tendrement, incapables de tenir leurs yeux loin de ceux de l'autre, de peur que l'un d'eux ne parte. Finalement, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tandis que Booth garda Brennan près de son cœur.

« Booth. » Murmura Brennan, en réalisant où ils étaient. Elle se demandait si_ la nuit dernière était un rêve_ en attendant la réponse de Booth.

Finalement, il s'agita et demanda la même chose alors qu'il embrassait le haut de son front.

« Bones ? »

Elle réfléchit une seconde. « Il est vraiment tard, Booth. » Brennan se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire à linge et en tira un couple de couvertures et d'oreillers. « Tu ne rentres pas à cette heure. » Commença-t-elle. « Il est tard, c'est dangereux et j'ai besoin de toi ici. » Elle sourit innocemment à la dernière remarque.

Booth lui rendit son sourire et la tira en arrière sur le canapé. « Bonne nuit Bones. » a-t-il dit, lui baisant le front. Elle se leva pour s'éloigner, mais s'est retrouvée ancrée sur le canapé.

« Booth. » Dit-elle en riant. « Je te vois demain matin. Je ne vais pas n'importe où... »

« C'est vrai, Bones, tu es là. Tu vas dormir ici avec moi, sur ce canapé. »

Brennan rigola et protesta. Sa chaleur rayonnait, comme s'il avait envie de la garder dans ses bras. « Booth, je vais me coucher. Je te vois demain matin. » Dit-elle, alors qu'elle l'embrassa avant de fuir vers sa chambre à coucher.

Les minutes passaient, peut-être même une demi-heure avant que Booth n'entende la porte de Brennan s'ouvrir. Elle sortit dans le salon et il fit semblant de dormir.

« Booth. » Murmura-t-elle en s'approchant du lit.

Il pouvait la voir, vêtue d'une robe de chambre en satin sur sa chemise. Un sourire se dessina lorsqu'elle s'agenouilla près de lui. « Hmm. » Fut sa réponse.

« Booth, j'ai froid. » Elle avait l'air si innocente, mais elle n'avait pas osé monter sur le canapé, de peur de ne jamais se relever. « Reviens au lit avec moi, Booth. » Ses yeux étaient rassurants et, lentement, elle conduit Booth dans sa chambre.

Il attendit qu'elle monte dans son lit, afin qu'il puisse décider où dormir. Brennan tapota le lit à côté d'elle, et Booth gravit lentement, vêtu de son boxer et t-shirt. Il était couché sur le dos, en attendant que Brennan fasse le premier pas. Elle a lentement glissé l'arrière de son corps contre celui de Booth, tandis qu'il plaçait ses bras autour d'elle, la tenant fermement.

« Je t'aime. » Murmura-t-il, alors qu'elle s'endormait dans ses bras, enfin heureuse.

**_FIN_**

* * *

><p>Merci à <strong>Kizabeth<strong> de m'avoir permis de traduire sa fiction, _Thanks Kizabeth !_

Merci à ma super bêta, **psychogirl25** pour ses corrections et ses astuces !

Merci à **spockette alias T'Pau** pour m'avoir relue l'espace de quelques chapitres !

Et merci à tous mes **reviewers**, pour m'avoir suivi et encouragée, je vous adore tous. :)

_A la prochaine !_

_Low-BB._

**| Un petit commentaires peut être ? Ça fais toujours plaisir |**


End file.
